


Quince Bengalas- Fifteen Flares

by judith97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, algo asi (?), los amo, original in english, season 13, translation in spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judith97/pseuds/judith97
Summary: Dean finalmente llega a casa con un bulto doloroso en sus hombros y su piel cubierta de polvo. Se encuentra con Cas esperándolo en la mesa de la cocina. Sin ninguna palabra, Cas empuja la silla con su pie, deslizando una botella de cerveza en una silenciosa invitación. (Post-13.06 coda.)





	Quince Bengalas- Fifteen Flares

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fifteen flares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480433) by [mishcollin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishcollin/pseuds/mishcollin). 

> Esta es la traducción de un fic de @mishcollin .  
El titulo está inspirado en la canción Ocean Eyes de Billie Eilish.  
En fin, espero hacerle justicia a este fic y que les guste al igual que a mi.  
Además, es mi primer trabajo en ao3 asi que espero haberlo hecho bien jaja..  
Dicho esto, disfruten y comenten!!

Cuando, Dean finalmente llega a casa con un bulto doloroso en sus hombros y su piel aun cubierta de polvo. Se encuentra con Cas que los estaba esperando en la mesa de la cocina, sin ninguna palabra Cas empuja la silla con su pie deslizando una botella de cerveza en una silenciosa invitación  
Dean dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido fingiendo desconcierto, aunque, en realidad estaba muy encantado.  
\- No tenías que esperar por mí.  
\- No duermo.- Cas le recordó siendo todo un maestro de las palabras.  
\- Cierto.- Dean se sentó en un suspiro, su bolsa de lona golpeo el suelo en un sonido sordo, y abrió su cerveza.  
Tenía la sensación de que Cas esperaría por él de alguna manera, y pudo reconfirmar eso, al notar que Cas se inclinaba hacia él provocando que sus brazos casi rozaran.  
Unas ondas sobrenaturales cambiaron el flujo del ambiente.  
Dean se dio cuenta que este era el primer momento de paz que tenía desde que había terminado con el caso, desde la cabina telefónica, desde que Cas estaba en el lodo acostado, quieto y duro como el mármol frio.  
Dean bebió su cerveza, probando su sabor acido*  
¿Cómo te encuentras? ** - Dean pregunto para romper el silencio.  
Analizo las expresiones de Cas de manera ansiosa buscando alguna pista que le dé a entender que algo no estaba bien. Los golpes del cansancio parecían estar grabados con profundidad en su rostro más de lo que Dean recordaba.  
\- Estoy bien.- Cas dijo, su voz era un susurro a pesar de que no había posibilidad de que sean interrumpidos. Rodo su botella vacía entre sus manos en movimientos lentos, como palos encendiendo una fogata.  
Le ofreció una sonrisa torcida.  
\- Aunque no creo saber en el caso que no lo estuviera.  
Se quedaron en silencio por otro momento. Dean rastreo el semblante de Cas, los movimientos que demostraban que estaba vivo. Por un loco momento, Dean se preguntaba si estaba alucinando de nuevo, si era su luto conjurando un espejismo que era demasiado tentador para rechazar.  
Pero, entonces pestañeaba y la realidad lo guiaba, y estaba Cas otra vez, con los ojos bajos, con la boca semi abierta jugando con la botella de cerveza.  
Dean dejó escapar un resoplido tembloroso, roto, y en voz alto dijo el primer tema que se le paso por la cabeza:  
\- ¿Así que, cómo fue?- preguntó.- El vacío, digo.  
\- Negro.- Cas respondió secamente.  
Dean enarco sus cejas con un poco de irritación.  
\- Y vacío.- añadió.  
\- Gracias por la descripción, Shakespeare.- Dean se acomodó en su asiento con un sonido colocando sus manos entre sus rodillas.- ¿Cómo exactamente lograste salir?  
\- Negocie.  
\- ¿Con el vacío?  
\- Algo así.  
Dean suspiro, y se inclina hacia atrás sintiendo la resistencia de Cas al hablar sobre el tema.  
Se instala otro silencio donde solo se miraron a los ojos con alguna herida que aún no se lograba cerrar.  
Cas hablo, otra vez, en ese mismo sonido quieto. Había algo no característico en su voz, una pequeña línea de falla en ese tono tan familiar que estaba a la espera de agrietarse.  
\- Cuando, estaba en el vacío…. quería mentirte… decirte que mis motivos para salir de ahí eran nobles, que me arrastre por la tierra con tal de seguir luchando para detener el siguiente apocalipsis, que pelee contra Dios y Lucifer. Justicia, venganza, sacrificio. Pero, todo lo que podía pensar era esto.- Cas levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de él, algo resistente pero, inconfundiblemente sincera.- Volver a ti. (coming back to you)  
El aire del pecho de Dean escapo ante tal confesión, y el sentimiento se sintió como un peso en el ambiente presionando como un yunque invisible.  
\- Sabes que rece por ti.- Dean dijo, su garganta se sentía seca como el asfalto.- Seguí rezando por ti. No sabía si me escucharías, pero yo…yo trate de negociar con Dios, lo amenace, yo solo…-  
Cerró los ojos, y continúo:  
\- Todas las veces anteriores que…. que moriste, o te fuiste. Yo siempre tenía la sensación de que regresarías, aunque intentaba parecer que no. Quizás tengo algún sexto sentido que adquirí en el infierno, no lo sé. Pero, esta vez...- Dean apretó su mandíbula, y su voz se convirtió en un suspiro áspero.- Nada. Radio silence. Era como si me hubiesen arrancado algo del pecho. Te fuiste como el humo… como el humo. Literalmente, como el humo, y yo sabía que era el fin que tenía que decirte adiós, y que todas las cosas que no….  
Otra vez, ese silencio, lleno y pesado cubierto de los fantasmas de las cosas no dichas.  
Dean cerró sus ojos no siendo capaz de mirar a Cas a los ojos, sabiendo que le confesaría todo si lo hacía.  
De alguna manera, se sorprendió al sentir el delicado roce de una mano en su mejilla, y después una presión firma. El toque de Cas era sanador, pero siempre tenía un efecto asfixiante en él, como si el pequeño tacto pudiese detener el latido de su corazón.  
\- Todavía siento eso.- Cas dijo, y cuando Dean lo miro, sus ojos estaban cerrados en dolor, sus cejas arrugadas en pequeñas líneas deltas. Su palma se acomodó en la mejilla de Dean como una llama abierta.  
\- ¿Qué?- Dean dijo, aunque él sabía a qué se refería.  
\- Tu añoranza.- Cas hablo de manera callada, como si decir las palabras en voz alta rompería los fragmentos de todo lo que se había construido entre los dos.  
\- A veces es como un bosque en llamas que quema todo dentro de mí. A veces es una inundación de pena y dolor que llena hasta el último rincón. No puedo… - Otra vez ese estremecimiento que no era característico de él.- Ya no puedo distinguirlo por mí mismo.  
La respuesta de Dean se enganchó en su garganta. Tenía esa sensación de que debería sentirse humillado porque sabía que todas las quemaduras que había tratado de calmar habían estado lastimando a Cas, dejando sus entrañas expuestas.  
Pero, todo lo que pudo preguntar fue:  
\- ¿Y ahora?  
Los ojos de Cas se abrieron lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada de Dean.  
\- Es un océano entero.  
De repente, la distancia de Cas era muy, muy, lejana. Esos miles de centímetros se desplegaron como un carrete en dimensiones tras dimensiones: Infierno, purgatorio, cielo, el vacío, Cas en el Continental en Nevada en el celular, horas en cama mirando la tenue pantalla de su celular con los ojos vidriosos hasta que el sueño lo vencía, siguiendo el pequeño punto rojo del GPS de Cas que cruzaba el mapa siguiéndolo donde no lo podía seguir.  
Dean toco la rodilla de Cas asemejándose a una estrella de mar que se presiona sobre la arena. Cas se contrajo, inhalando el aire de manera temblorosa como si el tacto hubiese sido un shock eléctrico.  
Antes de que Dean pueda reconsiderar sus palabras, dijo:  
\- Pensé que iba a morir sin ti.  
A pesar de la tensión, Cas lo miro con una sonrisa en sus ojos. ****  
\- Hubiese cazado tu alma y pateado de regreso a la tierra.  
La respuesta sorprendió a Dean el cual soltó un una pequeña carcajada.  
\- Si, si, lo sé.  
La mano de Cas dejo de tocar su rostro para colocarse en su pecho, en su corazón que estaba latiendo como un martillo quemándolo hasta dejarlo en cenizas. Los ojos de Cas pasaron por su boca como lo habían hecho en la cabina telefónica del bar. En azul neón***. Iluminados.  
Cas cierra sus ojos nuevamente como si sintiera un dolor desgarrador como si una convulsión lo estuviese atravesando.  
\- Dean, tan solo puedes… todo esto dentro de mí. No estoy equipado para…  
Finalmente, Dean se inclina, un latido golpeteaba rápido detrás de sus ojos, como un fusible vivo. Y besa a Cas, a esa rara criatura en forma humana que no resistía estar sin él.  
Cas le devolvió el beso, echándose contra él. Su pulgar estaba en la quijada de Dean manteniéndolo con firmeza. 

Y por un momento, Dean puede probar el agua salada.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cambie esta parte porque creí que la traducción literal = probando acido en el carbono. No sonaba tan bien. Texto original= Dean swallows beer, tasting acid in the carbonation.)  
** How are you holding up? Otra vez aquí me parecía raro colocar la traducción literal = ¿cómo la estas llevando? Así que lo coloque de esa manera)  
*** Texto original = Hazed in blue neon. No supe como traducir la palabra hazed. Intente buscar significado en urban dictionary y la que me pareció más precisa era drogarse, pero como no estaba segura no la coloque.  
**** Aquí otra vez falle en la traducción. Así que, trate de poner lo que mejor me parecía. Texto original = manages a remonstrative half-glare


End file.
